1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an easy-to-open sheet package body for packaging a solid object.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hitherto, as this kind of sheet package body, a cut tape has been widely used (see, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Application No. H9-175564). A cut tape is adhered to the surface of a film package body for packaging an object, and by pulling a pull portion formed an end of the cut tape, the film package body is easily cut off along the cut tape.